


Merry Me

by KMillar95



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, detroit become human
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Coffee Addict Gavin Reed, DEArtfest, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMillar95/pseuds/KMillar95
Summary: For OctopunkMedia’s Detroit Evolution July Artfest! Day 4: Proposal
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Merry Me

It wasn’t that Gavin couldn’t sleep, he was just choosing not to.

Every time he closed his eyes he was greeted with a familiar night. Being left out in the snow, dying. God, it was fucking terrible.

It would be nice to sleep for he had a Christmas party in the office in just a few hours. Nines, who was silently lying awake next to his boyfriend, knew Gavin was probably going to be in a holly fucking jolly mood, he could already tell.

Gavin tossed and turned, trying to find a way that would be comfortable. He returned to his starting position on his back before slamming his hands on either side of him and pushing himself up from the bed.

“I want coffee,” He grumbled before climbing out of bed.

“Gavin, it’s 2 in the morning,” Nines said turning his head to look at him.

“Let me clarify. I _need_ coffee.” Gavin climbed out of bed and headed out of the bedroom.

Nines watched his partner go, his plan he had for later today could go either way and he was actually beginning to feel more nervous than he should be.

He and Gavin had been together for a few years now and he felt that the timing was right, but after watching his partner struggle and the ticking time bomb that Gavin was becoming, he was starting to reconsider if the Christmas party would be the place for this to go down.

—

Several hours and numerous cups of coffee later, Nines dragged Gavin to the Christmas party.

Gavin didn’t want to go, but to make his partner happy he put on the ugly sweater that Nines made for him and downed another cup of coffee on the car ride there, which probably wasn’t good because he was starting to get jumpy and fidgety.

Nines was definitely more in the Christmas spirit than Gavin was. He sported reindeer antlers, a red turtleneck sweater and a huge goofy grin which made Gavin a little less cranky.

They arrived late, but that was okay. The place was already filled with their coworkers and their families. 

Green, red and white lights were strung up around the room, poinsettias, a Christmas tree in the corner, garland.

Gavin immediately noticed Tina, Valerie, Chris, Captain Fowler, damn even Connor and Hank were there.

Gavin stopped close to the door not stepping in further.

“What’s wrong?” Nines asked.

“This is a lot.” Gavin twitched.

“Are you ok?” Nines gently reached for Gavin’s hand, the subtle touch was enough to stop the twitching.

“Yeah I just think the coffee is finally setting in.”

Nines raised a brow. “I know you didn’t want to come, but just try and pretend you’re having a good time.”

“I never said I didn’t want to be here. I’m just tired.” Gavin huffed. “Tired of the nightmares and restless nights. I’m good, Nines.”

Nines didn’t seem entirely convinced but this was a night of fun so he wasn’t planning on pressing the issue any further and just hoped that Gavin would have a decent time.

“You guys finally made it!” Tina smiled. “Damn, you look terrible. I mean you normally do but—.” She teased

“I didn’t sleep well,” Gavin explained to his best friend. “And what the fuck are you talking about? I’m gorgeous.” 

Nines laughed at that which received a glare from Gavin. Nines cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh, by the way, love the new look Nines,” Tina said and Nines smiled at her.

Gavin looked over at Nines and looked him up and down. He looked the same, exactly the same for that fact. Maybe Tina already had too much wine?

“Chris got us a table, follow me.” They followed Tina a table over near the back of the room. Chris and Valeria already claimed their seats, so Nines and Gavin took the vacant seats that were directly in front of the Christmas tree.

He was a bit cranky during the beginning of the party because he was overly tired but was fueled by 8, or was it 9, cups of coffee.

Gavin actually stayed away from the alcohol to everyone’s surprise. The twitching was finally slowing and his mood was getting much better.

Nines slid a glass of water over to Gavin, gently brushing his fingers over his.

Gavin looked up at him, smiling at him a little.

“You guys looks great,” Chris said admiring their outfits.

“Nines made both of them. From scratch.”

“Impressive.” Chris smiled. “I’m more impressed that you were able to convince Gavin to wear it.”

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Nines smirked and looked at Gavin. 

Gavin blinked and then looked at him and then around at everyone else at the party. They were dressed up cute and a little nicer than he was.

“Wait, I thought you said that this was an ugly Christmas sweater party.”

“No, I just told you that so I could make you something ridiculous. I mean for the record, I think you look adorable.” Nines beamed proudly.

“Fuck you.” 

Chris, Tina and Valerie laughed at the exchange between the partners, even Hank and Connor who were at the next table over couldn’t help but laugh.

The party was actually enjoyable. Some people were up dancing to the Christmas tunes, others conversed and drank while some exchanged presents.

Nines and Gavin were alone at their table when Nines gently nudged Gavin’s arm.

“Mhmm?” Gavin hummed looking down at his hands.

“Take a walk with me?” Nines asked and stood, holding a hand out to him. 

Gavin finally looked up at him, he had a loving smile on his face. Gavin could feel his face instantly heating up.

“Yeah, sure.” He accepted Nines’s extended hand and rose from his seat.

Nines tugged him along over to the Christmas tree. Nines turned to face him and reached for his other hand.

“Is everything ok?” Gavin asked.

“Everything is perfect. Are you having a good time?”

“I am, actually. A lot more than I thought I would. Thanks for dragging my ass out to this thing. I normally wouldn’t come.” 

“Well, I figured it would be good for you.”

“You always know what’s good for me.” Gavin blushed looking away at the Christmas tree that was beside them.

Nines couldn’t take his eyes off his partner. Words couldn’t begin to describe how much he cared about him, how much he just wanted to make him happy, how much he loved him.

“I try my best. But I do think something about us needs to change.”

Gavin’s mind immediately went to the thought that Nines was about to dump him. He knew he wasn’t the greatest person alive, but wasn’t Christmas time the worst time to be dumped? 

Gavin was about to defend their relationship, he was going to absolutely fight for it.

Gavin, wide-eyed, looked up at Nines mouth agape.

“You can’t—uh...” Gavin sucked in a breath as he saw Nines holding a ring in his hand, it was glowing blue. “What’s happening?”

“Gavin, I’ve been giving a lot of thought about us and I was thinking maybe it is time we take the next step in our relationship.”

Gavin stared at the ring in his hand and then it hit him. “Wait, is that your LED?” Gavin’s eyes shot up to where Nines’s LED was supposed to be, but there was nothing there. Gavin met Nines eyes and he went quiet. “You’re not dumping me?”

“What? No! Gavin, of course not. I love you.” He released Gavin’s hand and reached up to touch his face, retracting the skin on his hand.

“Oh fuck, sorry. You can continue.”

Nines couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re an asshole, you’re crazy and sometimes make dumb decisions.” He started. “But with that I’ve had the most amazing adventures by your side. I’ve learned a lot because of you and grown. I learned about love and I don’t think I could ever love anyone or anything as much as I love you.” He said. “I want to experience more things with you, I want to stay by your side and you’ll never be alone again.”

Nines stepped back and kneeled down and held the ring that glowed bright blue. “Gavin Reed will you marry me?”

Gavin was quiet, staring, completely dazed by the question.

“Gavin?”

“You fucking asshole.” He shook his head. “Yes.”

Nines let out a breath he didn’t know he could hold before slipping the ring onto his finger. 

Gavin reached down and pulled Nines up from the floor and kissed him lovingly, holding him tightly against him.

Gavin was so in the moment that the sound of applause and cheers made him hop a few inches off the ground. Nines kept his hands on Gavin so he wouldn’t go too far.

“Did you know?” Gavin asked Tina and Chris. They just shrugged and smiled taking photos and videos with their cameras.

“Smile and pretend you like each other,” Chris called out.

Gavin turned and looked at Nines.

“Thank you Nines, for all of this.”

“Gavin I promise you, you’ll never be alone again. I’ll be by your side forever.” Nines promised.

Gavin blushed, at a loss for words.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, Mr. Reed.”

[ ](https://twitter.com/skettibiscuit)


End file.
